gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Total Eclipse of the Heart
Für die Version von April und Will aus der Episode New Directions siehe Total Eclipse of The Heart (Staffel Fünf) Total Eclipse of the Heart ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Folge der ersten Staffel, Schlechter Ruf, und wird von Finn, Jesse, Puck und Rachel gesungen. Rachel will sich mit dem Song bei den Jungs für das Run Joey Run-Debakel entschuldigen, weil sie das Video drehte, ohne ihnen voneinander zu erzählen und sie jetzt deswegen sauer auf sie sind. Das Original stammt von Bonnie Tyler aus ihrem fünften Studioalbum "Faster Than the Speed of Night" aus dem Jahr 1983. Der Song wurde auch von Michael Kunze und Jim Steinman in die österreichische Musicalproduktion "Tanz der Vampire" mit dem Titel Totale Finsternis eingebaut. Charts Lyrics Finn: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely And you're never coming round Puck: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Jesse: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes Finn: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Finn: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Rachel mit New Directions harmonierend: And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (New Directions: All of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (New Directions: Forever's gonna start tonight) Rachel: Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life Finn und Rachel: But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Rachel mit New Directions harmonierend: And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (New Directions: All of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (New Directions: Forever's gonna start tonight) Rachel: Once upon a time I was falling in love Jesse und Rachel: But now I'm only falling apart Nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart Rachel: A total eclipse of the heart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Trivia *Das ist das zweite von drei Malen, dass man Rachel beim Ballett sieht. Das erste Mal war in einer Rückblende in Ouvertüre und das dritte Mal während At the Ballet in Licht aus. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Puck in einer Episode zweimal singt. Zuvor sang er bei Run Joey Run mit. *Es gibt eine unveröffentlichte Version des Songs, welche die Ballettszene nicht beinhaltet, dafür aber den Rest des Glee Clubs zeigt, wie er im Hintergrund mitsingt. *Ein Vers vom Original wurde aus unbekannten heraus geschnitten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Jesse St. James